


At Home (Sequel for On The Phone)

by magnoliahoe



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bottom!Oliver, Dirty Talk, IT'S WORTH IT, M/M, Oliver says dumb puns, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Top!Connor, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliahoe/pseuds/magnoliahoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor can barely control his excitement as he makes his way to Oliver's apartment. Finally, finally, Connor returned from the trip with Annalise and the rest of her employees, and the first thing he does is go to Oliver's apartment, suitcase and all. Really, who can blame him? Oliver promised to 'show him when he gets home', so Connor makes sure that Oliver's apartment building is the first place the taxi dropped them off at.</p>
<p>Now, all Connor needs to do is pray that Oliver is home and not at work. Hopefully it's the former.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home (Sequel for On The Phone)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! You asked for it, I delivered, so here it is. The beautiful sequel to On The Phone! Enjoy~

Connor can barely control his excitement as he makes his way to Oliver's apartment. Finally, _finally,_ Connor returned from the trip with Annalise and the rest of her employees, and the first thing he does is go to Oliver's apartment, suitcase and all. Really, who can blame him? Oliver promised to 'show him when he gets home', so Connor makes sure that Oliver's apartment building is the first place the taxi dropped them off at.

Now, all Connor needs to do is pray that Oliver is home and not at work. Hopefully it's the former.

Connor makes his way to the front door of his boyfriend's apartment and knocks hard a few times. There's a moment where Connor is convinced Oliver isn't going to open the door, but as soon as he's about to leave, the door swings open.

There standing is Oliver, with messy hair and nothing but boxers on. Connor glances down and notices the tent in his boxers, blinking a few times.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Oliver barely lets the sentence get out of Connor's mouth before he is cut off by a hard, deep kiss. It's definitely an overstatement to say Connor is surprised; he kind of expected this from Oliver. Connor kisses back, cupping Oliver's cheeks in his hands. They're kissing passionately, two weeks worth of pent up sexual frustration coming out in the kiss. They pull away after a while, panting for breath against each other's mouths.

"Missed me?" Connor asks breathlessly, opening his eyes to look at Oliver.

"You have no idea." Oliver's reply is as breathless as Connor's voice.

Connor glances down at Oliver's extremely noticeable boner, and chuckles. "I seem to have caught you in an awkward situation." He comments, almost  _casually._

Oliver laughs, a mix between sheepish and embarrassed. "I was kind of, um..."

Oliver is cut off, an amused smile playing at Connor's lips. "In the middle of something?" Connor asks, the smug smirk on his face never faltering. Perhaps Oliver could use a little help. "I mean, I can go, and you can... Finish up."

Oliver's response is fast and nearly panicked. "No!" He clears his throat and gently takes Connor's hand in his. "I mean, um, maybe I could use some help."

Their conversation ends there. Their lips become occupied with eachother's, and the only noises are the rustling of clothes being shaken off. Their kiss is just as passionate as the first one, their hips pressing together desperately. Connor would fuck him then and there, but no, he wants to make this perfect for Oliver. After two weeks of not being with eachother (save for that little phone call), Connor feels like he owes it to Oliver.

Connor pulls away and leads Oliver over to the bed, getting zero complaints from Oliver. "Oliver, how much did you miss me?" He asks as he pulls Oliver onto the bed.

Oliver doesn't have to think about his answer. "More than anything." He's preoccupied by pulling Connor's shirt off and flinging it carelessly to the other side of the room. They can clean up in the morning; right now, they have more pressing manners. And Oliver knows that Connor has wanted this just as badly as he has.

Connor's eyes darken with lust as he helps Oliver dispose of his clothes. Once he's left in his boxers and nothing else, they resume kissing. In no time, Connor's straddling Oliver and has his tongue in his mouth. Their cocks brush together, and Oliver lets out a quiet moan in response. 

Whenever Oliver makes those cute, quiet noises, Connor gets more and more turned on. He's sure that Oliver knows, and just uses it against him whenever possible. Connor thinks it's unfair, but it doesn't matter, because Connor knows all of Oliver's weak spots, too.

And he uses them.

Connor pulls away from the wet, messy kiss to trail kisses down Oliver's jawline, getting small gasps in response. He stops at the one spot he knows so well, and starts sucking on Oliver's neck. He knows he's found his sweet spot, because Oliver tilts his head and lets out the sexiest of noises so far.

"Connor, that is not fair." Oliver gasps, earning a chuckle from Connor.

"I wasn't aware it was a competition,  _Ollie."_

Connor grinds down on Oliver, moaning against his neck. He then continues kissing down, down his chest (and lingering at his nipples for a moment), then down his stomach, until he was face to face with Oliver's boxer-clad dick. He smirks and hooks his finger in the elastic of Oliver's boxers, slowly pulling them down. "You're so perfect, Oliver." He mutters, kissing the tip of his dick lightly. Oliver shudders, which paints a smirk on Connor's face.

"It's your turn to be a good boy, Ollie. Will you do that for me, huh?"

Oliver lets out a desperate moan and nods. "I will, Connor, I'll be good for you." He breathes, his fists clenching.

Connor smirks and slowly takes the tip into his mouth, relishing in the salty taste of precome. His cheeks cave in as he begins sucking, slowly taking more in his mouth. Once he's taken it all, down to the base, he starts bobbing his head. The noises Oliver is making are sexy and amazing, and Connor can't get enough of them.

Oliver is moaning, his hands tangled in Connor's hair and holding him there. "Connor... I'm not going to last, if you keep- You know..."

Connor pulls away, giving one final lick up the shaft. He then reaches into Oliver's bedside table and pulls out a bottle of lube, expertly popping it open. He slowly dips his fingers in and begins opening himself up, starting with two fingers. He closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the pleasure. He adds another finger, and once he's opened up enough, slowly lathers Oliver's dick in lube.

"Connor, wha-"

Oliver is cut off by a moan, because now Connor is lowering himself onto Oliver's dick, and  _oh god,_ is Connor actually  _blushing?_

Connor takes a few seconds to adjust to being filled so much, his hands resting on Oliver's chest for support. He slowly begins rolling his hips, not wanting to completely ride him  _just yet._ Oliver arches his back, whispering Connor's name.

"You're so good, Oliver, so good..." Connor moans, slowly raising his hips and pushing them back down. Oliver's dick is hitting his prostate and Connor is overwhelmed, the pleasure completely taking over his mind, and now Oliver is jerking Connor off. Oliver is actually jerking Connor off.

Connor's riding him now, leaning down to kiss Oliver messily and wetly. Their kiss is broken by moans and murmurs of pleasure, but it resumes in no time. Connor can already feel his orgasm coming around the corner, but he tries his hardest to control it, because he wants this sex to last as long as they can.

"Connor, I'm gonna- I'm going to-"

"Not yet." Connor whispers harshly in his ear, his fingers gripping Oliver's shoulders. Oliver whines in protest, but doesn't do much more, because Connor busies his mouth with a kiss.

They can barely last anymore, already ready to release, and Connor knows that this won't be their last time fucking that night, so he pulls away from the kiss. "You can cum now." He murmurs.

Oliver comes with a loud moan, filling up Connor even more, and soon after, Connor is following, calling out Oliver's name. He slowly pulls off of Oliver and lays next to him, panting heavily.

Oliver has come all over his stomach, so he gets up and cleans himself off before cuddling with Connor. Once he's adequately clean, he crawls back into bed, getting pulled into a tight embrace by Connor.

They're both panting, and hot, but they don't care.

After a few minutes of just laying there, Oliver speaks up. "Hey, Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"You turn my soft drive into a hard drive."

"... You fucking dork."


End file.
